Naruto  Sakura
by nintendo404
Summary: This is an attempt at a first fanfic. As you guessed, it has Naruto and Sakura in it.


It was the day before the Sasuke Retrieval team of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji were to leave after Sasuke, who had left for Orochimaru with the Sound 4. Naruto was in the Ichiraku Ramen shop eating ramen, when Sakura walked by. She was still a little distraught after Sasuke's abandoning of her; she was bored. Normally she had hit on Sasuke about five times by now and now she had no one to share with, until she saw Naruto. She ran back up to her home, looked around in her drawers, and found an old medicine bottle, filled with pills. Naruto was still eating ramen when she came back, and she sat down next to him. "Urm... Hi Sakura..." He said to her, his mouth still full of ramen.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura replied. Now she had the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. Naruto had turned around to look out into the village, and she slipped a pill into his ramen. He took a bite, and not noticing the pill, he swallowed the pill and ramen together; he quickly fell unconscious. It was a sort of nerve drug, fast acting too. "What's wrong with him?" The waitress behind the counter asked.

"I'm not sure. He'll be okay though, he always is." Sakura said and smiled. "I'll take him with me." She picked him up and carried him out of the shop and to her home. A while later, he finally awoke, and was in Sakura's bed with her beside him. "Hey Naruto." She said with a smile and a wink.

"S-sakura? What am I doing here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, this? Oh it's just a little, going away present." Sakura explained and got on top of him.

"Woah Sakura, not so fast." He said and jumped up. _"Is this for real?!"_ He thought and looked at her. "I can't Sakura, at least not now..." He said lightly and started to walk to the door.  
"Are you sure Naruto? You're not willing?" She asked with a smile and jumped up. She quickly made her way over to him and slipped another pill into his mouth. It surprised him, and he swallowed it on accident.

"Sakura? What's this..." He managed to say before falling unconscious again.

_"Finally. He's mine!_" Sakura's inner spirit thought and smiled. "What to do now?" She said to herself and laid him down on the bed. Working quickly, she had his clothes laying in a heap on the side of the bed, except for his boxers. Then, to keep him from leaving, she tied his hands together behind his back and from that knot she tied another rope to the two bed posts. She waited for him to awaken.

Naruto finally awoke, and noticed he couldn't move. He got a little worried. "Sakura? W-why am I tied here?" He asked as she walked over to him. She walked closer and smiled as she slowly started to slip of his boxers. "Sakura! Please, don't!" He begged as she slipped them of and looked at his long, hard member.

"Mmm... Very hard." Sakura seductively said and started to rub him slowly, lustfully.

"S...sakura..." Naruto said and sighed in pleasure. She took notice in his deepening sighs and went faster. His sighs slowly turned to moans.  
"You like it? I'm glad. You'll like this too..." She said as she slowly brought it up to her mouth, slowly licking up and down his shaft and sucking the tip. He kept up his continually louder moans as she slowly brought him into her mouth, moving up and down slowly. She quickly hastened her pace.

"Mm..." Naruto moaned louder as he felt a bit of precum squirt out. Sakura smiled and swallowed it quickly and went faster, sucking harder. He could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. "Sakura... I am going to... cum..." He said lightly.

"Let it go." She said quickly and went back down to him, going faster and harder still. Naruto quickly released himself, and the white liquid went all in her mouth, and a little dripped out onto her lips. She pulled back, licked it up and swallowed it. She then smiled at him. "Oh, come on. I've got to have at least a little more fun." she said and went over to her drawer, pulled out another bottle of pills, and got out two pills; one for herself, and one for him. She walked over and put his in his mouth, and made him swallow it, and quickly took hers. "You know what this is don't you?" She smiled as she straddled him and started to unzip her red dress.

"No..." Naruto said lightly as he felt it's effects start to take over. "_God... Did she give us aphrodisiacs?!_ he thought before she reassured him.

"Naruto, these are aphrodisiacs but I think you knew what they were." Sakura said and winked, feeling him get hard again. He felt his sexual lust increase, with her also feeling the effects. She stood up and let her dress fall. Then she quickly let her black shorts fall as well, the only thing covering her was a sea green colored bra and pair of panties. Naruto saw a wet spot form on her panties before she removed them and her bra and threw them her pile of clothes by the bed. Sakura quickly climbed back on top of him and positioned herself on top of him. "You ready Naruto?" She asked seductively.

"Yes I am Sakura!" He replied eagerly, the pills taking full effect on him. She smiled as she lowered herself onto him, and soon he touched her virgin barrier.

"Go ahead." Sakura said happily and with a smirk as Naruto took over and thrusted into her quickly. She breathed out quickly due to the pain.

"He pain will stop, and the pleasure will take over." He said and thrusted in and out of her quickly.

"Naruto! Faster, harder!" She begged and he sped up for her. She moaned loudly. He also moaned, and he felt himself getting closer to orgasm.

"Sakura, want me to pull out?" He asked in between his own moans.

"No Naruto!" Sakura yelled. He went a little longer, and they both tensed and released at the same time. "Oh Naruto... That was so good..." She said as she panted and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes it was..." Naruto said as he and Sakura fell asleep together.


End file.
